Las cosas claras
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Spin-off de Vidas. Después de que Zoro perdiera el ojo en el incidente con la gente de Crocodile, Sanji tiene muchas cosas que decirle al suicida de su novio. Zoro x Sanji


Este es un spin-off de "Vidas" que **arianne namizake** me pidió en amor yaoi por el review número cien en dicho fanfic.

Vamos a lo de siempre: No gente, One Piece no me pertenece, y ni un triste céntimo sale de escribir fanfics de la serie.

* * *

**Las cosas claras**

Sanji cerró la puerta de la casa cuando el último de sus amigos se hubo marchado. Suspirando, el rubio se apoyó contra la madera y llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de un muy necesitado cigarro. Se detuvo justo cuando sus dedos rozaron el paquete, recordando que al padre de Zoro no le gustaba que fumase allí dentro.

Volviendo a suspirar, esta vez con fastidio más que con cansancio, Sanji cogió una de las llaves colgadas en los ganchos de la entrada, abrió de muevo la puerta de la calle y salió, cerrando tras de sí para evitar que el humo entrase en la casa. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando por un momento del simple hecho de sostenerlo entre sus labios antes de encenderlo con deleite.

Dando la primera y profunda calada, Sanji se apoyó contra la pared de la casa construida anexa al dojo que dirigía en famoso espadachín Dracule Mihawk, padre adoptivo del gilipollas suicida de su novio.

Desde luego, llevaban unas semanas de locos. Hacía ya quince días del fiasco con la banda de Crocodile que, aunque por algún milagro todos habían sobrevivido a él, les había costado terriblemente caro. Y eso que Sanji había pasado prácticamente de todos, a excepción de asegurarse de que Robin estuviera más animada y de que el pie de Nami se estuviese curando bien. No había cedido a las quejas de Luffy, ni siquiera para hacerlo callar, de que necesitaba carne para sobrevivir, ni a sus pedidos de batidos y puré de carne. Había ignorado las innumerables protestas de Usopp cuando este no dejaba de repetir cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber sido tan valiente. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscar algún té especial para Brook con el fin de animarlo un poco de la depresión que le había entrado al no poder tocar en meses.

No, Sanji llevaba dos semanas sin hacer ni caso de sus amigos, y le había faltado echarlos a patadas esa tarde a ver a Zoro justo después de que le dieran el alta, siendo el último al que habían dejado salir del hospital. Apenas había aguantado las dos horas de visita sin perder los nervios, y se había sentido como un monstruo al aliviarse de que aquella panda de escandalosos bienintencionados se hubiera marchado.

Sanji no se iba, había hablado con Mihawk y había conseguido que lo dejara quedarse unos días para vigilar que Zoro siguiera las indicaciones de los médicos, y así el hombre no tendría que cerrar su negocio para hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Lo cierto era que Sanji tenía mucho que decirle a Zoro.

Se había contenido, a duras penas, en el hospital por miedo al nivel al que pudiera escalar la discusión, y se había limitado a pasar esas dos semanas como un guardia silencioso, incluso una estatua a veces, en la habitación de Zoro, ignorando sus intentos por comenzar una conversación, sus insultos y hasta el par de veces en que había tratado de convencerlo para hacer algo _divertido_.

Sanji dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo con el talón de su zapato para apagarlo.

Decidido, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, volviendo a entrar en la casa. Ahora estaban solos. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola y fue a la habitación de Zoro, donde el joven se había quedado cuando Sanji había acompañado a sus amigos a la puerta.

Cuando entró en la habitación vio que, nada sorprendentemente, Zoro se había quitado todos los vendajes en su torso, brazos y piernas, seguramente porque le molestaban. Al menos había tenido la sensatez de dejar el de la cabeza, que le cubría el ahora inservible ojo izquierdo.

El joven de pelo verde lo miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona pero no llegaba a serlo.

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?

-Eres un jodido imbécil –dijo Sanji, aún bajo el marco de la puerta. Zoro se quedó en silencio, así que, comenzando a caminar despacio hacia él, el rubio siguió hablando con sorprendente calma- un suicida gilipollas que no tiene ningún aprecio por su vida o por las personas que se preocupan por él, un cabronazo egoísta que se tira de cara al peligro sin pensar en nada más, -lo alcanzó y se detuvo frente a él-. Eres un jodido hijo de la grandísima puta.

Y entonces, para pasmo de ambos, Sanji levantó un brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, aún adolorido a juzgar por la mueca de Zoro, tirándolo de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¿Has acabado? –Preguntó Zoro, al ver que Sanji no se movía.

-¡No, no he acabado! –Le gritó Sanji, sentándose sobre él y dándole una bofetada en la mejilla derecha-. ¡¿A qué coño te crees que juegas yendo por ahí haciendo el suicida de esa forma, eh?! ¡Casi te matan! ¡Casi te matan media docena de veces, capullo! ¡¿Y entonces qué?! ¡¿Te mueres y me dejas aquí tirado, ahora que ya me preocupo por ti y hasta he empezado a quererte?! ¡Eres un puto egoísta!

Sin tratar de moverse, Zoro levantó una mano y la llevó a la mejilla de Sanji cuando este hubo terminado de gritarle, acariciándosela suavemente con el pulgar.

¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

-Por ahora. Capullo –respondió Sanji. Mucho más calmado ya, sin moverse tampoco de su posición sentado a horcajadas sobre Zoro.

-Así que me quieres, ¿eh?

Sanji se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de caer en la cuenta de que, en efecto, entre todo lo que le había gritado se le había escapado ese pequeño detallito.

-¿Y si es así?

Sonriendo más ampliamente, Zoro llevó la mano desde la mejilla del rubio hacia su nuca y lo hizo agacharse, juntando sus labios en un lento pero ardiente beso que Sanji, a pesar de todo su mal humor, no pudo evitar corresponder.

Al separarse, Zoro dijo:

-Yo también te quiero, aunque seas un pervertido mujeriego que se preocupa por gilipolleces.

Dándole otro puñetazo, esta vez mucho más flojo, en el pecho, Sanji se tumbó sobre él, acomodándose en la cama.

-No estás en condiciones para reprochar nada, imbécil. –Al sentir la mano de Zoro comenzando a bajar por su espalda, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Acababa de ocurrírsele la forma perfecta de que aquel testarudo entendiera que iba en serio. –Y espero que te lleves muy bien con tu mano, porque no vas a tener nada más en una larga temporada.

La mano en su espalda se detuvo en seco.

-Oh, venga, no me jodas.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo.

**Fin**


End file.
